Yoongi's Emotions
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: [Drabble] Emosi itu dibagi jadi dua jenis; positif dan negatif. Yoongi kurang bisa mengekspresikan keduanya. Hanahaki!AU (atau harus aku bilang Hanahaki!Yoongi ?)
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi's Emotions

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Note: Hanahaki!AU, Stepbrothers!YoonKook.

Disclaimer: terinspirasi dari penyakit fiktif Hanahaki dengan pengubahan.

Note: Ini fic Hanahaki, tapi Hanahakinya beda dengan Hanahaki yang biasa. Kenapa aku tetap bilang Hanahaki karena apa yang Yoongi muntahkan masih berbentuk kelopak bunga. Itu masih Hanahaki kan karena secara harfiah Hanahaki Byou (花吐き病) berarti penyakit muntah bunga.

XXX

1

XXX

"Apa apaan ini?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mengunyah makanannya seperti kelinci, "Kata Eomma aku disuruh beli makan untuk Hyung."

Yoongi menghela napas, "Kau membuatku pusing."

"Kenapa? Aku Cuma melakukan apa yang Eomma suruh. Aku tidak tahu Hyung mau makan apa jadi aku beli sashimi, tapi kalau Hyung tidak mau aku juga beli yangkochi, jajangmyeon juga ada, kalau Hyung mau ayam juga ada."

"Itulah kenapa aku pusing." Kata Yoongi, "Aku tidak mungkin makan semuanya, idiot."

Jungkook terdiam, "Kita ajak Jimin makan disini, bagaimana?"

Yoongi tertawa, datar, "Ya, panggil saja, dia pasti datang kalau kau yang panggil."

"OK, aku kerumah sebelah dulu, ya."

"Sana, sana." Usir Yoongi, lalu Yoongi tiba tiba terbatuk.

"Hyung batuknya makin lama makin parah, ya. Awas TBC." Kata Jungkook.

"Jangan ngaco, idiot."

XXX

2

XXX

"Hyung main sepeda, yuk." Kata Jungkook.

"Jangan, aku ringkih." Tolak Yoongi.

"Yah, Hyung. Kan ada aku yang melindungimu."

"Idiot." Kata Yoongi.

Jungkook tertawa, "Serius, Hyung."

Yoongi tiba tiba batuk, "Sana main sendiri." Katanya di sela batuk.

"Tapi, Hyung-"

"Keluar dari kamarku," kata Yoongi, "Dan tutup pintunya."

Jungkook menghela napas, cemberut, tapi pergi dari kamar Yoongi sambil menutup pintu.

XXX

3

XXX

Keluarga Jeon makan dengan tenang, sampai kemudian Jungkook bicara,

"Aku mau ikut Superstar K."

Lalu semuanya hening.

Ibu Yoongi dan Yoongi juga diam.

Ayah Jungkook bicara, "Boleh saja."

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yoongi mau kemana? Habiskan dulu makanannya." Kata ibunya.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Yoongi pergi, naik ke lantai atas. Dia terbatuk dan suaranya sampai terdengar dari meja makan.

XXX

4

XXX

Handphone Yoongi berdering tanda telepon masuk dan dia menganggkatnya.

"Di mana?"

"Jin Hyung?"

"Iya ini Jin. Baru bangun, ya?"

"Iya."

"Di rumah kan? Pasti di rumah."

"Iyalah di rumah, memangnya aku tidur di jalan?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Aku kesana sekarang. Mau kubawakan makanan?"

"Tidak usah."

"OK, aku sampai kira kira ... sepuluh menit lagi."

"OK."

Yoongi turun dari kasurnya yang dipasangi sprei putih dan melangkahkan kakinya di lantai kamarnya yang putih. Di keluar dari kamar.

Di luar redup, tidak ada orang.

Jam di handphone Yoongi menunjukan pukul satu siang lewat.

Yoongi mengetik pesan pada Jin;

 _Cepat datang._

Jin dengan cepat membalas;

 _Kenapa? Yoongichi takut?_

Yoongi mengetik;

 _Bagus kalau kita ditemani orang yang mengerti kita kan._

Tapi tidak pernah mengirimnya.

XXX

5

XXX

Yoongi terbatuk.

"Apa belajar seni peran sama dengan belajar psikologi." Tanya Yoongi

"Entahlah, ya." Jawab Seokjin, "Kenapa?"

Yoongi diam, batuk lagi sedikit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak."

Hening, untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Lalu Seokjin bertanya, "Apa kita merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak dihargai, tidak dipahami."

"Kal-" Kalimat Yoongi terhenti. Dia menutup mlutnya dan lari ke kamar mandi.

"Yoongi, maag-mu kambuh?" Seokjin mengikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi terengah, antara batuk dan muntah di kloset, "Tidak."

Seokjin terdiam, berpegang pada kusen pintu.

Kelopak bunga kecil berwarna merah keunguan berserakan di lantai kamar mandi, sementara Yoongi masih memuntahkan kelopak bunga lain ke kloset.

XXX

6

XXX

"Hyung, nanti Hyung juga ikut antar aku le Seoul, ya." Kata Jungkook.

"Tidak, Kook, Hyung ringkih." Kata Yoongi, "Kalau Hyung mati bagaimana?"

Jungkook diam, matanya yang bulat memandang Yoongi.

"Kalau Hyung mati, kamera Hyung buat aku, ya. Sama polaroid yang Kumamon itu juga."

"Sialan."

Jungkook tertawa, "Bercanda, Hyung."

XXX

7

XXX

Mobil yang dikemudikan ayah Jungkook yang berisi semua anggota keluarga kecuali Yoongi pergi dari pekarangan rumah.

Yoongi duduk sendirian di ruang tengah dalam diam.

Dan dia terbatuk parah.

Tangannya dengan cepat menghubungi nomor pertama yang muncul di daftar kontaknya, Namjoon.

"Hyung! Hyung kau tidak apa apa!?"

Yoongi cuma bisa batuk.

XXX

8

XXX

Pintu rumah keluarga Jeon tidak dikunci, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok langsung masuk saja.

Namjoon tidak mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoongi walaupun Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab lagi.

Karena dia sudah terkapar, seakan akan tertidur di atas karpet yang putih dengan kelopak bunga merah berserakan di sekitarnya.

Seokjin tidak kaget, Namjoon langsung paham,

Hoseok bertanya, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hanahaki." Jawab Namjoon.

XXX

9

XXX

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok menunggu di lorong rumah sakit. Yoongi belum siuman tapi nanti setelah siuman mereka bisa langsung menjenguknya.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi keluarga Jeon?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jangan." Jawab Seokjin.

"Kenapa? Atau kita hubungi ayah kandungnya saja?" tanya Hosoek lagi.

"Memang kau punya nomor Tuan Min?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jangan." Kata Seokjin lagi, "Aku rasa Yoongi malah bakal lebih parah kalau bertemu keluarganya."

Mereka bertiga diam.

Lalu Namjoon bicara, "Kau sepertinya tahu soal alasan Hanahaki-nya Yoongi Hyung."

Seokjin cuma tersenyum.

"Tunggu," Hoseok menyela, "Apa maksudnya Hanahaki?"

"Wah, dia kurang pintar, Joon." Kata Seokjin, "Jelaskan."

"Memangnya Hyung paham?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku paham," kata Seokjin bangga, "Sedikit."

"Hanahaki itu," Namjoon mulai menjelaskan, "penyakit yang berkembang dalam tubuh bukan karena sistem imun yang menurun, tapi karena emosi negatif yang berlebihan."

"Bukannya karena cinta yang tidak kesampaian?" tanya Seokjin.

"Hyung, bacaan fiksi dan ilmiah harus diseimbangkan. Kalau tidak kau bakal jadi penghayal yang tidak realistis." Kata Namjoon, "Kalau alasannya murni karena cinta, sekarang siapa yang bisa jadi pemicu Hanahaki-nya Yoongi Hyung?"

"Jimin?" tebak Seokjin.

"Bukan Jimin." Kata Hoseok, "Lagian Jimin itu cinta monyet jaman SMP."

"Kalau begitu mungkin Jungkook." Tebak Seokjin lagi.

"Maksudnya Yoongi Hyung naksir Jungkook, begitu!?"

"Hoseok, jangan berisik." Kata Namjoon mengingatkan.

"Bukan, tapi Jungkook –dan keluarganya, termasuk ibu Yoongi memberi Yoongi banyak perasaan negatif. Contohnya, mereka berdua sama sama suka musik, tapi kenapa Jungkook diizinkan ikut Superstar K, sementara Yoongi dilarang masuk seni musik. Itu cuma satu contoh yang kita bertiga tahu, dibalik itu pasti ada banyak hal yang tidak Yoongi ceritakan pada kita. Aku benar, kan?" kata Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga hening lagi.

"Terus, kenapa Yoongi Hyung sampai muntah kelopak bunga begitu?" tanya Hosoek lagi.

"Itulah Hanahaki. Secara harfiah artinya muntah bunga."

"Jadi di dalam Yoongi Hyung ada bunga?" Tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon tidak langsung menjawab, sampai Hoseok dan Seokjin menatapnya dalam dalam dengan perhatian penuh.

"Itu bukan bunga, itu kikisan paru paru Yoongi Hyung." Kata Namjoon, "Aku butuh kertas kalau sudah begini."

"Tidak perlu kertas, jelaskan saja." kata Seokjin.

Lalu Namjoon menjelaskan, "Aku kurang jago dalam menjelaskan ini karena aku bukan dokter, tapi menurut yang aku pahami selama ini, penyakit Hanahaki itu membuat satu titik seperti bagian tengah bunga di organ dalam penderitanya, biasanya paru paru kalau si penderita tertular lewat udara. Nantinya, tiap penderita merasakan emosi yang negatif yang sangat kuat, di sekitar titik itu akan terkikis dalam bentuk kelopak bunga dan hasil kikisan itu akan dimuntahkan. Begitu." Kata Namjoon, dia melanjutkan setelah jeda, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bereaksi dengan emosi negatif, mungkin emosi negatif punya hormon tersendiri yang mengaktifkan Hanahaki."

"Jadi sama saja dengan luka dalam." Gumam Seokjin.

"Ya." Kata Namjoon, "Luka lecet di kulit saja perihnya minta ampun, apalagi luka di organ dalam."

XXX

10

XXX

Yoongi duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, bersama Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Boleh makan sashimi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tumben minta makan, biasanya paling susah disuruh makan." Kata Seokjin.

"Hyung, hati hati, aku ringkih, kau salah sedikit aku bisa mati." Kata Yoongi.

"Mana mungkin." Kata Hosoek, "Hyung kan kuat."

"Tidak, tidak, aku ini aslinya lemah sekali." Kata Yoongi.

"Berarti selama ini kau berhasil menutupinya, karena tidak pernah ada yang bilang Hyung lemah kan?" kata Namjoon.

XXX

11

XXX

" ... ada saluran yang langsung terhubung ke otak, tepatnya ke bagian otak yang mengatur emosi, kalau semuanya diangkat otakmu akan terpengaruh dan kau hampir seratus persen tidak akan bisa merasakan emosi lagi. Pikirkanlah, sayangnya keduanya memang bukan pilihan yang bagus."

Yoongi diam sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih sering bersenang senang, aku tidak menyuruhmu menghindari tekanan, tapi kau harus tahu batasanmu ada dimana."

XXX

12

XXX

Yoongi menelan butir butir obat sekaligus, nyaris tersedak dan langsung minum air putih.

"Kau mau seperti ini terus?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi diam saja.

"Kau mau pergi, kan. Aku tahu."

"Pergi darimana, idiot?"

"Dari semua ini, keadaan ini, keluarga ini. Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri, Hyung."

Yoongi diam.

Namjoon meletakan selebaran di hadapan Yoongi. Tercetak dengan huruf tebal dan besar; HIT IT AUDITION BOYS ONLY

"Aku tidak mau jadi idol."

"Itu bukan audisi idol saja. Ayo ikut."

"OK, aku ikut."

XXX

End

XXX


	2. Note

Halo.

Aku ingin menjelaskan perasaan dengan fanfic ini tapi sepertinya gagal.

Penyakit Hanahaki bukan milikku, tapi dari sebuah manga. Walaupun dalam pengaplikasiannya untuk fanfic ini aku mencari pendekatan yang lebih universal.

Terimakasih.


End file.
